Aletha Freeman-Black
Aletha Carina "Letha" Freeman-Black (born November 26, 1959) is a Muggle-born witch, beta female of the Pack, wife to Sirius Black, and Blood Heir of Ravenclaw. Biography Early Years Aletha was born to American expatriate William Freeman and his English wife Teresa on November 26, 1959. She lived close to Danger Granger and the two were best friends. They enjoyed playing pranks on others, and were practically inseparable until Aletha received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Hogwarts Years Aletha attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978, and was Sorted into Gryffindor. She became close friends with Lily Evans, despite being a year younger than Lily. Beginning in her second year, she was a Beater for Gryffindor, the first female Beater at Hogwarts in ten years. She and the other Gryffindor Beater, a wizard in Lily's year named Sirius Black, did not get along well at all... Vital statistics Physical appearance Aletha has skin the color of milk chocolate, eyes of a slightly darker brown, and most often wears her black hair unstraightened in a short Afro (sometimes stated to resemble a helmet or halo). She wore her hair braided instead during the Pack's years in hiding in Devon (1988-1990), but returned to her preferred style once Sirius's name had been cleared. She is tall for a woman, about the same height as Remus and only slightly shorter than Sirius, and strongly built in all senses of the word. A set of diagonal scars on her right leg were inflicted by the splintered edge of her Beater's bat during a particularly rough match in her sixth year. Her Animagus being a prey form rather than predatory means her instincts and altered senses differ from her Pack-siblings', but they do still exist. Magical abilities Aletha's Animagus form is a black winged horse (not a thestral), which allows her to carry up to three adult passengers, though this is a heavy load and she cannot handle it for long. She is also a natural Healer, thanks to her Ravenclaw blood, passed down through her mother's side from Ravenclaw's Squib daughter, Margaret. Aletha's wand is made from rosewood, and her magic is quite powerful. Her strongest wanded talent lies in Charms, such as the Body-Bind (at which she is so proficient that her spells are almost impossible for anyone else to lift). She is also an accomplished potion-brewer, which leads to her taking the Potions position at Hogwarts for the elder cubs' sixth year. Other abilities Aletha is a pianist and singer, and occasionally composes music as well. She wrote, among other compositions, lullabies for both Harry and Neville Longbottom when they were born (the latter at the request of Neville's parents), and a hair-combing song to get Hermione to hold still. She most often does the laundry for the Pack, since Danger prefers to do the cooking. Trivia *To explain Aletha's non-appearance in the canon Harry Potter series, Anne said that Aletha was found dead on June 2, 1983, having "fallen" off her broom while flying.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2364596/15/Maybe Maybe, Chapter 15] Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Characters: Female